Children of nations
by kellythehetaliafan
Summary: Some kids are in for a surprise. 1 they're parents are personification of countries. 2 They're immortal. Follow the adventures of Tori and her friends to find out who they're parents are and get away from some psycho nations as soon as possibe and also to surprise other nations on their children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

What's up amigos this is my first fanfic so no flames please and let me know if you have any ideas for chapters ahead of the story.

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of hetalia. If I did, then England's food will not be horrible and burnt I do own the OC'S and the story and that's about it. I'm trying my best to write really good. So let's start already.**

It was a cold rainy night in a small town in the city. News reporters reported a thunder storm heading toward the city area that night, and advised the citizens to stay home. Well not for 2 dark figures. They were both walking slowly based on the condition of the storm. One of the figures was carrying a small infant, in which looked like to be 10 months. The dark figures soon arrived to the destination they were looking for.

_Oak city children orphanage_

The two dark figures soon began to climb the steps of the orphanage building. They then looked at the infant. One of the eyes was ice blue while the other was like caramel. The figure holding the child was about to open the door when...

'' _mamma?"_

The figure looked down to the infant. The figure was shocked to hear the child saying the first and final time calling her mom. The second figure then whispered into the child's ear " ich liebe dich mein Kind." The figure rang the doorbell and settled the child on the doorstep of the orphanage. The infant soon began to cry, and cry more in which it grew louder, letting the curl on the top of its head drop. The figures then ran off in which one of them was crying, " Mi dispiace."

When the door to the orphanage opened, two things were in the infants hands, a German metal cross and a small little Italian metal heart.

**Do you like it or not. Please no hates, it's my first fanfic, so * holds up sign * Please do not hate or kill me or both**

**Ok so I'll do translations, **

**Mamma = mom. Italian**

**Ich liebe dich mein Kind = I Love You My Child. German**

**Mi Dispiace = I'm sorry. Italian**

**There done with translations. Ok so I will put up the new chapters after the 19 of June cause school will be out for me. Yay. So that will help me a lot with the story, BUT the return of the school year will stress me out and going to 8th grade is hard * gasps *. I will sometimes post the first and last names of the OC'S in the future. So until then.****  
**

** arrivederci**

** Kellythehetaliafan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yeah! I got time to write this chapter only. And I got 2 followers and favorites after the first chapter. Thank you people who support this story quickly. Ok for the Disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or the comic. If I did, then Belarus won't be so scary ( true ). So after this chapter, I will post Chapter 3 on June 20 which is in another week. Now after that I will try and post up chapters on the weekends or on holidays. Anyhow, lets get started already.**

_13 years later_

A young girl is seen doing homework at the local diner right by city hall. She has long, brown hair in a ponytail with a curl sticking out, with one of her eyes being ice blue and the other being caramel color. She's wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants, and black boots. She's also wearing a necklace that contains a German metal cross and a Italian metal heart.

For those who don't know her, her name is Tori.

As for everyday, she and her friends come to hang out here everyday till 5. In the meantime she was doing homework for the last days of school for Winter. She glances at the clock to see the time present.

_3:13 pm_

Suddenly, the door to the diner rang and came in 5 different kids who all she know. One of the kids had short, jet black hair in which contained a flower on the left side of her hair. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with white pants and tennis shoes.

Her name was Kyoto.

The second and third kids were both kids were twins except that one had long, dark brown hair, a curl on the right side of her hair, had green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a black long-sleeved jacket, black jeans, and brown boots. While her brother had short, brown hair that was shoulder length, brown hair, a curl on the left side of his hair, brown eyes, and had on a black shirt with a white long-sleeved jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

Their names were Apollo and Diana.

The fourth kid had short, wild, blonde hair, dull blue eyes and was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black long-sleeved jacket, black pants, and black boots.

His name was Emli.

And finally, the fifth kid had silver hair, with crimson red eyes, and was wearing a very dark blue long-sleeved shirt and jacket with black combat boots.

His name was Conrad.

'' Tori, your early again, your suppose to wait for the awesome me and the rest of us at the school again.'' I don't know why, but whenever Conrad talks, he always says awesome, but I'll never get that anyway.

'' Conrad, you know I'm always here early so why are you complaining.'' Oh I forgot to mention I get pissed off easily.

'' Conrad, Tori's right. She did tell you she always comes here before the rest of us.'' Kyoto the wise person of the group. If we didn't find her, then Conrad and I will always be arguing about pointless things.

'' She's right and another thing Conrad, you can also be an ass at times, right Diana?''

'' Diana?''

All of us turned to find Diana asleep, again in one of the booths right where we were sitting.

'' Ok, who nominates themselves to wake up Diana again?''

_World Meeting_

_Location : Washington D.C_

As usual, the meeting was in chaos once again. France was arguing with England calling him the '' Black sheep of Europe.'' Italy was telling Germany that he wanted pasta, again. Greece and Turkey were also having an argument, while Japan tried to calm them both down. Russia was scaring China again by reminding in how he hid Panda somewhere and dressing up as him. And America was laughing about the chaos and saying that he was the ' hero'.

'' **Z****HAT IS ENOUGH!'' '' I VILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE CHAOS IN ZHIS MEETING, EACH OF ZHE NATIONS VILL HAVE 8 MINUTES TO PRESENT ZHE PROBLEMS WITH EACH OF ZHEIR COUNTRIES AND _ABSOLUTLY_ NO ONE GOING OVER ZHE TIME LIMIT.''**

After Germany was yelling at the nations, everyone settled down and the meeting was once again going to continue. And surprisingly, the meeting first stared off with America.

'' OK dudes, the doctors in a hospital somewhere in Oregon hospitalized some kids who were shot with bullets that can basically paralyze them for life, and something happens to the kids that shocks me the most.''

Something that shocks America, that was common for him anyway, but the tone in his voice seemed liked something to be serious ( for once ).

'' America, why does that seem important? Don't other people get shot as well?''

'' Iggy, I'm getting to that in a minute.''

'' How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called by that name!''

'' Let me finish first. So anyway, the doctors checked on the kids a few minutes later after they were listed to be paralyzed or to be dead, based off of the injuries and the doctor told me that one of the kids that got shot was walking around, even though the kid was shot in multiple places including the back, both legs, and arms.''

Now this got everyone's attention.

'' Hold on a second, America san. How is that even possible?''

'' Oui, I agree with Japan, how is that even possible anyway?''

'' OK Japan and France do have a point in which I had also questioned, so I went to Oregon to ask the kids questions, and so when I got there, the kids were gone.''

The meeting room was filled with silence, and shocked faces from every nation that was there, even Russia ( now that's serious shit) who wanted to know what happened next.

'' America, did someone made this up to you or are you saying this for real?''

'' Iggy, this is real, I even have the patients name, ages , and descriptions with me right now, if you don't believe me. And another thing I wanted to say next.''

'' Some of the kids looked liked the nations we know of.''

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! I hate cliffhangers, especially up to this point in the chapter. So I will post the 3rd chapter on the 20 of June. And on the comments you guys can ask me if you want certain types of characters to have children I will read and decide on them as well. **

**Until next time,**

**Kellythehetaliafan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**What's up guys, I have good news for all of you. First of all, I finished all of my work for all of my classes today, which means that I will be posting up new chapters really soon. I thought that I would have posted the new chapter next week, but I had a lot of time, so on to the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own hetalia and the characters, if I did, then everyone could become one with Russia. So anyway, lets start off the new chapter.**

_'' Some of the kids look like the other nations.''_

Everyone was now paying attention to America, almost not believing what he had just said moments before.

'' America-san, are you saying that those kids look like some of the other nations?''

'' Yup, it seems that way, so Iggy, have any ideas on what to do, now?''

'' First off America, I do not like to be called by that name, and second, I do have an idea on what to do. Germany, I believe that all of the nations here should find the kids and question them on their injuries that night.''

'' Ja. England is right, all of us here should go to, America what was the location again?''

'' Oregon.''

'' Danke, and keep and eye out for the kids and ask about their injuries on that night. America, did you say you brought the information on the kids here today?''

'' Yup, I have the files right here.''

America passed down the files to Germany in which he began to look at the pictures of the teenagers on them.

" America, how many kids are in the group,aru?"

" There are 6 teenagers, 3 boys and 3 girls."

The photos were passed down the table to every nation there and can see the facial similarities on the nations to the kids.

" America what are the names and ages to the kids in the group?"

" Ok since Iggy asked about the names and ages of the kids, I'll give them to you. The first 2 are 15 years old and are twins. There names are Apollo and Diana."

Greece woke up to America mentioning the first two names of the children ( for once he'll wake up to something other than cats.)

" The third kid is a 14 year old and his name is Conrad."

Russia stopped creeping out China and looked towards America, when he mentioned the third name.

" Now two of the kids are both 13 years old, but they are not twins. Their names are Emli and Tori."

Italy opened his eyes when America mentioned the last name that was called on, while Germany looked quite shocked as Italy was.

" And finally, the youngest person of the group who is only 12 years old. Her name is Kyoto."

Japan looked up from the files, seemly interested in the last name that was called by America.

" Danke America, tonight, we leave to the place that America calls it ' Oregon ' on the search for the 6 kids. Meeting dismissed."

The nations soon left the meeting room to go pack up their things to fly off to Oregon.

What no one realized was that a figure was standing by an opened window, with a shocked face, and was dialing on the phone.

_Back at the Diner_

Waking up Diana was hard work, even for her twin brother. So when the gang tried to wake her up with anything they can find, nothing worked.

All of the kids sat down in the chairs in defeat, thinking of anything else to wake her up.

" Verdammt, Apollo how long have we been trying to wake up your sister for?"

Apollo turned to the clock, in which showed the present time.

_5:30 pm_

" Two whole motherfuckin hours."

4 groans and a " so unawesome " replies were heard from the teens and sat in complete silence, until a ringing was finally heard.

" Kyoto, the unawesome diner phone is ringing."

" No shit no shārokku."

" Ok then, sorry."

" Kon'nichiwa dono yō ni watashi wa anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai?"

" Really Kyoto, no one on the phone is going to understand your unawesome language."

"Conrad, parale con lei cosi e verdere coas succede."

While the background music was going on while Kyoto was on the phone, her facial expression began tok change into shock. After she had hanged up on the phone, she looked like we were in deep shit.

" Kyoto, who was that on the phone and tell us what happened."

"Emli, do you know what's wrong with Kyoto?"

"Nej."

" Tori, go and talk to Kyoto, she loos like she's gonna cry again."

Everyone turned toward the booth to see Diana fully awake.

" Well, that took care of our sleeping Diana problem. Now Kyoto, first of all, calm and down, then tell us what happened."

After about 3 minutes, Kyoto calmed down and began to explain on who it was on the phone.

" So, Dae-Jung called me from Washington-"

" D.C or the state?"

" **CONRAD!**"

Your probably woundering who Dae-Jung is? He's Kyoto's twin brother and the direct opposite of her. He's very loud, has short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and has a curl which has a face on it. No one really knew how he had a face on his curl, but the world may never know. A few years ago, Dae-Jung was adopted and sent away to his new adoptive parents and away from Kyoto to Washington D.C. They do talk, it's that he only remembers the phone number to the diner. And he always says " Da-ze " at the end of every sentence.

" So Kyoto, please continue on what happened over the phone."

" Hai. Dae-Jung called from Washington D.C and told me that he walked past a building which held a meeting in one of its rooms, so he decided to go and check it out. He overheard a group of people saying that they're heading down to Oregon tonight to start looking for us when they get here."

Everyone looked at her and just stared at her for what it felt like an internity, someone spoke.

" So the close-to-awesome Dae-Jung told you that a group of people are going to start looking for us when they get here, to Oregon?"

"Hai."

" Verdammt, I bet that they're looking for us for when all of us were all shot in over the last 3 weeks."

" Hey, it's not the fault of the awesome me for all of this to be happening right now."

" Conrad, it kinda is your fault."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" NEIN. IT IS NOT MY FAULT!"

" So ignoring the Baka over there, Tori-San, have any ideas on what were gonna do when they come here?"

" Si, everyone since these group of people might have our names, our ages, and our descriptions, they may find us easily if we stay here."

" Tori, so what are you saying for your awesome idea?"

" Conrad and everybody here, I'm saying that we should run away to another state."

**YES! I wrote down this motherfuckin chapter, and nownmy hands hurt. Oh yeah, I need to do translations, so here they are.**

**Translations:**

**Verdammt=dammit. German**

**No shit no shārokku = no shit Sherlock Japanese**

**kon'nichiwa dono yō ni watashi wa anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai = hello how may I help you. Japanese**

**parale con lei cosi e verdere cosa succede = say that one more time and see what happens. Italian**

**Nej = no. Danish**

**There I'm done with the translations, so I will post my new chapter in a few days, so until then, see you soon.**

**Kellythehetaliafan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm late... SHIT! Sorry that I updated late, I was going for a few days, but I got lazy as hell. I want to say something before I get to the disclaimers. One, there will be something from Doctor Who that will be only in this chapter. Anyway, now to the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own hetalia, if I did then Sealand would be considered a country.**

**Now, on to the story.**

The teenagers stared at Tori and stayed silent for what it seemed like to be hours. Until a certain teenager spoke.

" Tori, I think your plan may work, but it can have backfires to it as well.''

'' True Tori, for one none of us know how to drive.''

Everyone nodded to Emli and Diana's comments on the idea.

'' Ja then, anyone have any other ideas on where we should go then?''

And the yelling and arguing soon began for the teenagers.

_20 minutes later_

Finally, everyone came to the decision to go to Washington on foot starting early tomorrow morning. The group soon left the diner and began walking back to their house. True, the teens all live together cause they all knew each other from the same orphanage for their entire lives. The teens walked for about 15 minutes, until they walked across the house that seemed to be abandoned for some time. Tori walked up the steps that led to the front door and touched the engraved name of the building.

_Oak city Orphanage_

* * *

_ Washington D.C_

After the nations finished getting ready to leave, finished arguing over pointless things, and finding a certain Italian flirting with some girls, they all meet at the Lincoln memorial.

'' Ok dudes, I checked the flights for Oregon, and they're all canceled.

A few curse words were said by the nations, as Dae-Jung hid quietly in the bushes and listened to the conversation.

'' Great, now what are we going to do now, aru?''

'' Well, I did have another option on getting there.''

'' And what was it, Black Sheep of Europe?''

'' You-"

'' England, its not good time to be arguing with France right now, da.''

'' Anyway, my idea was that of using my magic to teleport us there.''

A mumble of agreements were heard from the nations after England stated his idea.

'' Ok then, everyone just follow me.''

The nations then began to follow England to who ever knows they're going, while Dae-Jung rose from the bushes and began to follow the nations. The nations were finally led to a giant blue phone booth in which England was standing in front of.

'' What's that, ( aru )?''

'' The TARDIS, which stands for the **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace.''

'' And what are we going to use it for, aru?''

'' Simple, we'll use it to teleport us to Oregon faster than a plane. Now lets go inside now.''

A concerned look was left on the nations faces and on Dae-Jung's face as well as they all began to enter the TARDIS. As the nations began to enter, the inside of the TARDIA was incredible, there were tons of different sounds of different gadgets working at the same time, as England stood over the controls.

''oh mon dieu, this place is huge.''

'' True France, now America, what city are we going to in Oregon?''

'' Oak City.''

A couple of nations turned toward America after he said the city name, with concerned look on their faces.

'' Dudes, are you okay? You all look like you just saw a ghost or something, which is not normal for Russia, he looks like he's scared as shit.''

'' I'm not scared American. I just have a feeling that were being followed.''

'' If its Belarus, then lets go already.''

As England started to work on the controls, Dae-Jung hid behind Russia to use as a giant wall, and the gadgets began to light up as England continued to press on the controls, until he finally stopped.

'' Well, were here. Everyone take a look outside.''

The nations walked out of the TARDIS and stepped out to reveal them all standing in a park across from city hall.

''America, is this the city we're looking for?''

'' Yup, this is it. So anyone else have any ideas?''

The nations looked around to see if they had any other ideas they had in mind. Germany looked over towards the library in which he thought of an idea.

'' Ja. Everyone, I purpose the idea that we all should go to the library to find any other information on the kids.''

Mumbles of agreements were heard, as they began to walk over towards the library, while Dae-Jung made a mad dash down the street.

**There, I'm done for today. For the Whovians, you already figured out what the object was from Doctor who. And now, on to the translations.**

**Translations**

**oh mon dieu = oh my god French**

**So until next time.**

**Auf Wiedersehen,**

**kellythehetaliafan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**What's up guys. I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL! Yes, and now since I'm bored as shit AGAIN, I will post this chapter up for right now and I'll see how this goes.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own hetalia, if I did then chaos would have happened already.**

**Now, LETS FUCKING START ALREADY! **

_Meanwhile_

Tori and the gang were watching the World Cup from their neighbors house, since they were welcomed too. The match was Ghana vs U.S.A, in which everybody's idea that Ghana was going to win against the US.

But they were wrong.

The final minutes in the game were nerve wracking. The US team scored a point and so did Ghana, so it was tied for most of the game. The teenagers and their neighbors were watching the screen to see who was going to make the next move. The neighbors bet that Ghana was going to win, while the teens used their gut and said that the US was going to win. The US team kicked the soccer ball and started to go to Ghana's goal. Ghana's team kicked the ball the other way.

While this was happening, the teens and the neighbors were all eyeballing the TV for the final minutes.

'' Come on US, score the goal!''

'' No way, Ghana will block the ball, in which will end in a tie game."

'' Thanks for the wisdom, Mr. James."

'' Your welcome, Emli."

As Emli was having a conversation with Mr. James, the US approached the soccer net, only to be kicked the other way. The teens were all either pissed or calm about it, thinking that the US will never scoring against Ghana. But one of the players ( from Tori's vision to be John Brooks ) kicked the ball before it was out of bounce towards the players, ran behind it and before the ball went away from the net, he used his head to bounce the ball into the net, in which scored the 2nd point for the US.

The teens then jumped up and down as the ball went into the net knowing that the US won against Ghana for the first time. After the game ended, the teens went home.

As the teens entered the house, they all heard a noise coming from the kitchen. So, all of them went quietly into the kitchen to be greeted by a familiar friend.

" Dae-Jung!''

Kyoto ran towards her twin, in which knocked him down to the ground, while Conrad yelled '' DOG PILE! '' in which consisted of all of the teens to pile over the boy.

'' Aniki, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Washington D.C?''

'' I was, Da-ze, but I got here with the people that are looking for you guys, Da-ze."

'' Wait, Dae-Jung, tell us HOW you got here. The flights from D.C to Oregon are all canceled.''

So Dae-Jung got out of the dog pile and went to the living room and explained how he got here with the others and also explained other information about the group.

'' Mein Gott, I never thought of anyone arriving in a huge blue box.''

'' They now seem like a threat.''

'' Do any one of them like cats?''

'' Do any one of them like dogs?''

" THAT'S SO AWESOME, BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME!''

'' So that's how you got here aniki.''

'' I know it sounds crazy, Da-ze. But since I'm here, I can't go back. One of the guys seemed scary!''

'' Guys, I think we all need to leave **now**!''

And with that, the teens all ran outside the house, but Tori went back inside to get here necklace. As the teens ran down the street, they wondered if anyone of them were watching. Tori and the others stopped running a few minutes later, to be right next to city hall.

'' Guys, what are we going to do now?''

'' All of us need to rest, how about we go to the library?''

'' I don't know if its open.''

'' Man, why do we have to go there? It's not awesome.''

'' STOP COMPLAINING CONRAD!''

* * *

The nations were searching through the files of different people that lived in the town, and so far they found nothing.

'' Doitsu, we can't find anything on the kids.''

'' The jackass fell asleep!''

'' Mon dieu, I'm tired.''

'' No one cares frog.''

As the arguments and complaints stared to ring through the building, a door slam wa heard, which made the nations become silent.

'' Tori, why do you have to keep the gun? I want to use it!''

'' Why?''

'' BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!''

The nations stood in shock of hearing the name ' Tori ', which could mean for the nations there.

The kids are here

* * *

Tori and Conrad were once again arguing for something pointless, while Kyoto and Dae-Jung tried to stop them.

'' Guys, I can't believe there were a lot of weapons outside!''

'' I know, Emli. You told that to us like the 10th time in over the past 2 minutes.''

'' Well, that's how shocked I am! And I just have one thing to say about that.''

'' And then, what is it then, Emli ?''

'' Why would somebody carry a toy wand with them, while the other guys had badass weapons in the pile?''

'' IT IS NOT A TOY WAND! ''

The teens turned the source of the sound in which revealed a man with blonde hair, green eyes, the BIGGEST eyebrows anyone of them had ever seen, and was wearing a green military uniform.

'' Who are you? Dae-Jung, is he one of those guys who are in the group?''

'' Yup, that's him, Da-ze. He's the one that can use magic.''

Tori took the gun out of her pocket and pointed it to the strange man, while the teens took out the other weapons they possessed.

'' I really do need to tell you my name, aren't I?''

'' Ja.''

The strange man cleared his throat and began to tell who he was.

'' Well then, my name is Arthur, but my name is England, but my official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland.''

'' Now then answer this question, do you posses black magic or is it just white magic?''

'' My magic is black and white.''

'' IGGY, DON'T TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE!''

'' AMERICA, HOW MAY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TWLL YOU THAT I DO NOT LIKE TO BE CALLED BY THAT NAME!''

A few figures popped out of the door a second later. One of them had sand colored hair, a piece of hair that defies gravity, glasses over his blue eyes, and was wearing a bomber jacket over his tan uniform. Another had wavy, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue coat with red pants and combat boots. The final figure had close to silver hair, violet eyes, wearing a tan scarf, and had on a tan heavy jacket on with green pants and also with combat boots. But this guy was TALL.

" Ohonhonhon~ who is these lovely children~?"

The kids started to get freaked out by the French man, cause they see already that he was giving them looks that gave them chills.

" You frog, get away from the kids!"

" What are you going to do, aren't you going to go sing around drunk telling me about being a absolutely invincible British gentlemen?"

" No you bloody wanker! I was singing about being drunk in a pub while it was raining outside!"

While the two guys were having the weirdest argument the kids ever heard, other people came out of the closet.

" Tall guy, are these your comrads you talked about earlier?"

" Da."

**There I'm done for right now at the moment. My hands hurt like hell and I will continue this chapter pretty soon. Now for the translations.**

**Translations**

**Aniki = brother. Japanese**

**Mein Gott = my god. German**

**mon dieu = my god. French**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Greeting from the U S Of A, I'm back so I have nothing to say but SOME nations will realize about something. **

**Disclaimers : YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW ALREADY!**

**Please leave a comment or any suggestions for the future chapters.**

* * *

The teens and some other strangers faced each other, while the others were coming out of the closet. For some reason, some of the nations feel like they know the kids.

" England, it seems you already found the kids."

The teens looked toward the tall, blonde, blue-eyed German, while the brown haired Italian kept looking at Tori and at some of the other kids as well.

" Russia, Turkey, make sure the kids don't escape!"

Soon, the really tall guy, who assumed was Russia and another figure tried to catch Diana and Conrad, but one of them was kicked in the-spot-where-your-never-suppose-to-hit-a-gut-at area and hit to the ground, while Conrad pulled his scarf off.

The nations stood in shock as a purple aura stood over Conrad, in which made him go off in a mad dash.

" Run for your awesome lives!"

The teens soon sprang out of the door, out of the library, and down the street, while the nations were trying to catch up with them.

" Germany, they're to fast, aru. "

" Oui, they're fast for their age."

" America, stop eating a hamburger!"

" Iggy, don't make me tell them what happened between you and France last night."

Both England and France both red, in which Spain's would say was tomato red, and started an argument with America. While Germany wasn't paying attention, Japan tapped him on the shoulder.

" Doitsu-San, me, Russia, Turkey, Greece, and Italy-kun want to talk to you in private."

" Alright then."

Japan and Germany soon walked away from America, England, France, and China and met the group of nations that wanted to speak with him.

" Doitsu, do you realize who that was?"

" Italy, that wer-"

" No Germany, that was your own child,and you didn't even realize it.

" Me and Prussia's kid was also there, da."

" My Kodomo were also there, Doitsu-San."

" Me and the jackasses kids were also there."

" Don't forget Norway and Denmark's kid."

As the nations were talking, Germany began to connect the piece on why the children were still alive, even though they were supposed to be dead, and by their looks as well.

" Gott, why didn't I knew sooner? Alright, I'm assigning a mission for this group tight here, our mission is to still find the kids, but for them to know that we are their biological parents."

The nations nodded in agreement to Germany's idea.

" Is it okay that we tag along as well?"

The group turned towards the person, but were in shock to see who it was.

" Norway, Denmark what are you guys doing here?"

" Denmark fooled around with my magic and got us sent here, but in coincidence, we ended up here and with you guys."

" Come on Norge, it's not my fault that we got here."

" It is your fault, Denmark."

Denmark childishly pouted to Norway's remark.

" Hey, guys, is it ok for the awesome me to join in as well?"

Once again, everyone turned again to see Prussia standing behind a tree.

" Mein Gott, Prussia tell us how you got here."

" Two words, Never mess with Romania and Hungary while they are arguing."

" So you guys also know about the mission as well?"

" Yup."

" Ja. Then Prussia, Norway,and Denmark will go up ahead with the kids while the rest of us stay with the other 4."

The group nodded and Prussia, Norway, and Denmark then found some bikes and rode off.

" West, where did the kids go?"

" Down the street."

" Danke, I WANT TO SEE MY SON AGAIN!"

The group stared at Prussia with very shocked faces as he was yelling for his son. Very weird.

**Hello, so surprise nations appear by magic. By the way thanks for the reviews and do tell if you have any story ideas for the future chapters.**

**Translations**

**Kodomo = Children. Japanese**

**More reviews = Me working faster**

**See you later,**

**Kellythehetaliafan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**What's up guys. I just want to say that one I will be writing another story while managing this one so check it out.**

**Disclaimers: Still don't own Hetalia or any other out there in the world.**

The teens continued running from the library for a couple of blocks, until they were outside of town.

" Guys, do you think that was the most confusing thing that happening in our lives yet, Da-ze?"

The teens raised their hands, as they were all trying to catch their breaths. Since the teens were on the side of the road, they can let other people go by, even three people on separate bicycles passed them.

" Guys, lets vote. Do you guys want to walk to Washington or go back into town and head back to the house?"

" We'll walk!"

So the teens began to walk down the road for over an hour, until they came across a gas station, in which Conrad ( Tori: FINALLY! ) got an idea.

" Ok, since we have no car, the awesome me had come up with an idea for us to go to the gas station, ask for directions, and grab us some snacks in case were hungry along the way."

Surprised faces were seen from the teens as Conrad was acting smart, instead of complaining about something unawesome. The teens walked inside the gas station store and Emli and Kyoto asked for directions to Washington, while the others grabbed some Pepsi's,chips, and some gum.

Emli,Kyoto, and Diana stayed outside asking people if they knew how to get to Washington. Some of the drivers either ignored them or just being mean to them and in return,Diana and Emli just flipped them off.

As the teens got out of the gas station store, a very pissed Diana and Emli were seen and a worried Kyoto were waiting for them.

" Did you guys get directions?"

" NO!"

" Diana, Emli please calm down."

" Ok then. While Kyoto is trying to calm them down, let's go."

The teens soon left the gas station and walked again on the side of the road, until they reached the next town.

" Apollo, do you see a sign for this town by any chance?"

Apollo traced his eyes around until he spotted a sign by the entrance of town.

_Welcome to Pine Grove_

_" We're in Pine Grove."_

_An old memory came back to Emli, as he heard the name of the town._

_" Oh shit, is the close-to-awesome Emli okay?"_

_" Yeah, I'm fine. Do you guys remember anybody living in Pine Grove?"_

_" I do, da-ze! Doesn't Alex live here?"_

_The teens soon began to remember the person Emli and Dae-Jung were both talking about, as the teens were just arriving in the center of town._

_" Do you guys want to sleep?"_

_" YES!"_

_The teens soon scrambled into a abandoned building and fell asleep as soon as they all lied down._

**Sort of a no go Chapter. Don't be disappointed, there will be better chapters later on. Again, please review, cause that makes me work faster. It does really.** **Until next time, **

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys. I have awesome news from the World Cup. GERMANY WON AGAINST ARGENTINA! Sorry for people who are wanting Argentina to win, they game was pretty good. So anyway, today was the last day of the World Cup, which means all of us Hetalia fans have to wait another 4 years for the 2018 World Cup which will be in Russia. When I heard about this, I immediately thought that everyone will become one with Mother Russia for a month. Kolkolkolkolkolkol~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tori was the first one to wake up the next day. She and her friends have been hiding in the abandoned building ever since last night. She walked around the building, while looking down at her necklace she had on. She took hold of the German cross and the metal heart.

_" Why did my mom and dad give me up?"_

She wanted to know that ever since she was about 5, well actually her friends all wonder the same thing. They were really good kids, they really were. So why did their families give them up?

" Tori- San."

Tori looked behind her to see Kyoto standing behind her.

" Man, don't scare me like that. You know I get easily scared."

" Sorry. I woke up a minute ago and saw that you weren't asleep."

" It's ok."

" And Tori-San."

" Yeah."

" Do you think you think that the people who are looking for us might not want to question us after all?"

" What do you mean?"

" What I mean is that, do you think that those people could actually be our parents?"

Tori stared at Kyoto, as she was remembering the events that had happen over the night and saw what she had meant by her question.

" Kyoto, you could be right."

" I think so too."

" I'll go and wake up the others."

" Alright."

Tori walked back to where her friends were sleeping. She looked around the room and took a deep breath.

" HEY GUYS WAKE UP!"

Now that made everybody wake up. Screams of fright were heard , curses were also heard, and a " SO UNAWESOME " were heard in the building.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

" Kyoto came up with a question that the people that are chasing us could actually be our parents."

The teens stood up silently, as looking at the two girls with ' are you fucking serious ' face, while Kyoto gave her a look that said ' why did you do that'.

" Kyoto, are you sure this can actually be true, da-ze?"

" I'm not sure, but I'm taking a lucky guess at this."

" Alright. Since all of are now awake, let's go and see an old friend of ours."

" You mean your twin?"

" HE'S NOT MY TWIN! God why does he even say that?"

" Because one, you two look exactly alike. Two, you guys have the same eye color, except that his other eye is green. Also, you guys are the exact same height and also have a curl on one side of your heads."

" That actually makes you two twins, da-ze."

" BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN TWINS!"

" You forgot that Tori's part German, while Alex is part Spanish. But they're both part Italian."

" True. Wait what time is it?"

Everyone checked to see if they had a cell phone or something to tell the time with.

" Great no one knows what time it is."

" The sun looks pretty high, so I think it's close to the afternoon at least."

" Do you guys want to go into town to see what time it is after we see Alex, da-ze?"

" LETS GO! THE AWESOME ME IS WAITING TO GO SEE MY OLD FRIEND!"

The teens walked out of the building and made their way to town square to see if they can see Alex and get something to eat, if they can ever find out how to get there.

* * *

Norway has a few problems to deal with. One: his only child is being chased along with some of the other nations children by four other nations that don't even know that those kids are nations children. Two: he's stuck with his annoying childhood friend and the father of his child Denmark, and is also stuck with the former nation Prussia.

They arrived in Pine Grove last night and stayed at a inn by town square. They were eating at a local diner, while Prussia and Denmark were being too loud and annoying.

" Both of your yelling is starting to get on my nerves."

" Your friend here is being a party pooper!"

" Norge's not a party pooper!"

Norway grabbed both of Denmark's and Prussia's ties and pulled on them to make them chock, like he usually does to Denmark whenever he gets annoying.

" Norge, we can't breathe."

" Will you two quiet down if I let go of your ties?"

" Yes!"

Norway sighed and let go of both of their ties, while Prussia and Denmark were beginning to recover from being chocked to death by Norway.

" Mein Gott, does he do that to you all the time?"

" Yeah, he does."

" Prussia, did you call Spain last night?"

" Yeah I did, I told him that we found our kids here in Oregon, and he asked me to find his son here in Pine Grove for him."

" Wait, Spain has a kid also?"

" Yeah, even the awesome me didn't know about it. So I asked him how he didn't tell me, he said Romano wanted to keep it a secret from everybody."

" Hold on, so if Spain's the dad, then Romano's the mom?"

" Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. This is the first time he told me about this."

" Now this is shocking."

" Exactly."

" Now that I think about it, do you thinks that the kids could be here also?"

" Yeah. This is the closest town from Oak city."

" Now that the awesome me thinks about it, there is a chance that they could have arrived here last night as well."

" Hey Prussia's on to something, oh yeah I also got an idea."

" Well what is it then, Denmark?"

" You guys want to wait for them here in town square?"

" It sounds like to a close awesome plan. Will it work?"

" It sounds full proof to me!"

Norway pulled in Denmark's tie, while Prussia was scared ( like how Hungary snuck into Prussia's bedroom ).

" I thought you said you were going to quiet down?"

" Shit I forgot, Norge I can't breathe!"

" Fine, I'll let go."

Norway again let go of Denmark's tie, and Denmark was once again recovering from being chocked by Norway.

" You weren't kidding on how he does that to you all the time."

" Only when I'm loud."

" Alright, Operation: Wair-for-the-kids-outside-so-that-we-can-tell-them-about-their-parents has begun. Move out!"

" We have to pay for the food first."

" Move out after we pay for the food!"

* * *

The teens couldn't remember the last time they've been to Pine Grove. So, Emli and Diana asked for directions and it turned out that town square was actually quick walking distance. Now, they were all walking by city hall.

" THE AWESOME ME IS HUNGRY!"

" Stop complaining Conrad. Everyone else is hungry and you don't see us complaining!"

" Thanks for stating that, Captain Apollo, the obvious one."

" You did not just insulted my brother!"

" Well, I just did, so what are you going to do about it?"

Everyone was silent, even her own twin brother, as Diana was giving him the ' your going to die ' look.

" I'm giving you a 5 second head start."

Conrad soon realized on what she meant by ' 5 second head start '. That's when he started to panic.

" Um, is it too late for me to apologize?"

" Yes. 1,2-"

Conrad ran off like a speeding bullet, as everyone, especially him, knew that pissing off Diana was like a death sentence.

" 3! You better run!"

Diana ran behind Conrad, even promising that she would give him a 5 Second head start, she lied. Apollo ran behind Diana to calm her down, and everybody else ran behind him to help him calm his twin down.

" Shit, I'm going to die. The awesome me is going to die!"

Thats when something caught Conrad's eye, and judging by the figure, he knew who it was.

" ALEX!"

Alex turned to see a frantic Conrad, running towards him and knocking him over. At first, he didn't know who it was, but by looking at the silver hair, he immediately recognized Conrad.

" No way, Conrad! How long has it been? 4 years? 5?"

" Its good to see you to. Can I use you as a shield for a minute?"

" Amigo, did you piss off Diana again?"

" Yeah I did. Why did you ask?"

" She's behind you."

Conrad turned around to see Diana running towards him. Alex looked at Diana's face and can tell that she was pissed off bad.

" Conrad, do you know how to get to town square?"

" She asked for directions and told us where to go, so yeah I know how to get to town square. Why?"

" Run towards there. I'll run behind you."

Alex and Conrad began to run away from Diana, as she was followed by her brother and the rest of the group. They ran for about 3 minutes until they reached toward town square.

" Man, I lost Conrad. Oh well, I kick his ass later."

Apollo and the others stopped behind Diana, while catching their breaths from running to town square to calm her down.

" Diana, did you calm down yet?"

" Yeah I did. Buy I'm kicking his ass later!"

Everyone else was smiling, while Dae-Jung passed out on the floor. Emli and Kyoto both picked up Dae-Jung and placed him on the bench.

" Guys, I see Conrad. Wait is that Alex?"

Everyone turned over to see both Conrad and Alex walking towards the teens, as Alex was greeted with smiling faces and excitement.

" What's up amigos, hey look it's my twin!"

" IM NOT YOUR TWIN!"

" Don't deny it!"

While Alex was still convincing Tori of them being twins, three figures were watching from a near by Diner, amazed in how many kids were there.

* * *

Prussia was the first one to run outside, seeing a large group of teens outside of the diner. At first, he thought that they were just random teens, but with a kid that had silver hair, he knew who that was right away.

" Oh Mein gott, DEN, PARTY POOPER COME OUT HERE!"

Denmark and Norway rushed outside, while a man was complaining that Denmark stepped on his foot.

" What happened? You made me step on a guys foot!"

" Not important! Look where the awesome me is pointing at!"

The two Nordic countries look to where he was pointing and saw a large group of teens all talking, while one of them was trying to annoy a girl.

" So, you made us rush out of a diner to see a group of kids chatting away?"

" No, look at them closely!"

Thunking that Prussia has gone mad, they both looked closely at the teens and saw a kid with short Blonde, spiky hair, chocking a silver haired teen for no reason at all.

" Do they look familiar to you?"

" Oh my god, Norway, that's our kid! Why is he chocking another boy?"

" That's my son who is being chocked to death!"

The three nations continued to look as Norway's son finally stopped chocking Prussia's child and started to annoy a girl who look similar to Italy.

" Wait, if your son and our son are here, then isn't this the group we've been looking for?"

" OH YEAH WE FOUND THE KIDS!"

The teens looked over towards Denmark, Prussia, and Norway, while Denmark was covering his mouth.

" Can we talk to all of you kids for a minute?"

The girl that was being annoyed by Prussia's kid stood up and looked towards the nations, while back at Conrad, seeing similar features to him and Prussia.

" Conrad, doesn't one of the guys look similar to you?"

" He looks like the awesome me a lot."

" DONT USE MY AWESOME WORDS!"

" Wait, silver hair, red eyes, saying awesome to themselves. No way!"

" What?"

" Conrad, I swear you are being an idiot right now, there are similarities in front of you and your just being blind about it. Wait, that means that Kyoto was right."

" Hold up, Tori your going mad."

" Can I tell you right now, so that your awesome self can be happy right now!"

" Oh shit she said awesome! TELL ME ALREADY!"

" YOUR. PARENT. IS. RIGHT. HERE. IN. FRONT. OF. YOU.!"

Conrad gave here a ' are you crazy look ', the started to process the details from the mysterious man, then he ( Tori: FINALLY ) realizes what she's talking about.

" OH. MEIN. GOTT!"

" So now you realize it! Can you at least say hi to him!"

Conrad slowly walked towards Prussia and stood in front of him and said nothing to him. In what seemed to be forever, he finally spoke.

" Hi Mutti."

" Hi Conrad."

They both hugged each other and Conrad started crying ( Apollo: Shit just happened! ), while everybody else was either starting to cry or were smiling at the moment, even Norway was smiling. NORWAY.

" This is the most touching moment I have ever seen in my life."

" Oh my god! Tori 's crying!"

Tori was crying for a little bit, and started to calm herself down, while Conrad and Prussia were still hugging and crying.

" Anyway, since there is some mother and son bonding moment over there, The names Denmark and this is Norge!"

" Wait, Denmark and Norway?"

" Yup, and you must be Emli right?"

" Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

Emli looked at both Norway and Denmark, then he got the idea in who they were.

" Oh my God, your my parents aren't you?"

" Yup. Meet Emli's parents, nice to meet you all and to our son as well."

Emli just looked at Denmark and Norway, and he just turned Norway around and hugged him. Norway looked shocked for a minute, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

" I missed you mamma."

" I missed you too sønn."

" Ok since Norway and Emli are hugging it out, We came here to tell you about your parents. But since Conrad and Emli are hugging their parents, I'll tell you who's your parent.

**Fuck this chapter was LONG! Yeah Emli and Conrad are Seeing their parents for the first time since they were babies! I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I was at my grandmas for a long period of time and she has no internet. Anyway, do you guys like this chapter? Please leave a review for me to work faster!**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol**

**What the fuck, OH SHIT ITS RUSSIA! RUN!**

**Russia: Become One with Mother Russia**

**Until next time,**

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, I'm back from being chased by Russia. And now I know why everyone says that Russia is creepy. Oh well, after I got back, I looked at the story and I got reviews! YEAH! Thank you to Transformer's Baby and to Percabeth is Awesome for reviewing.**

**France: Ohonhonhon~**

**Who is it this time? GOD WHY FRANCE?! UM I DON'T OWN ANYTHING REALTED TO HETALIA AT ALL! GO TO GO BYE! ( runs off )**

**France: YOU CANNOT OUT RUN BIG BROTHER FRANCE!**

* * *

The teens just stared at Denmark for a long period of time, thinking of HOW he knew who they're parents were in the first place. In what seemed to be an eternity of silence, a phone ringing was heard from Prussia's I phone.

'' Oh. Guys, its my little Bruder. Should I pick up the phone?''

'' Probably you should. He's probably calling to check in on us.''

Prussia looked at all of them with concern, as he slid the screen on his I phone and held the phone on his hand and put it on speaker.

'' Hallo?''

'' Prussia, it me.''

'' The awesome me knew that West. What happened since the awesome me, Denmark, and Norway saw you guys last night?''

'' For one, America, China, England, and France started to get suspicious on us, as we were all talking by the library last night. We told them it was nothing, but England doesn't believe us. He's even trying to eavesdrop each time we talk in a group.''

'' Mein Gott, so what do you guys do?''

'' We use Russia to scare him off. So far, he scared him away about 5 times. There was one time that he tried to use magic to figure out what we were doing, but he summoned Russia instead in what he was hoping for.''

'' Kesesesese~ Good thing you guys have Russia as a weapon to use. Oh, we also found the kids. YOUR ON SPEAKER! EVERYONE SAY HI TO MY LITTLE BRUDER!''

'' HI ( da-ze )!''

'' Guten tag. Did you find your child, Prussia?''

'' Yeah I did. MY AWESOME SON IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!''

'' Guten tag, Onkel West!''

'' Did you tell who is dad is?''

'' I'll tell him later. So, where are you guys now?''

'' In a town called Pine Grove.''

Everyone suddenly went silent, especially for the kids. Seeing those guys again would send not only for the teens running like crazy, but they also have to drag Alex into this as well.

'' Is everything alright?''

'' Um.''

'' Um, what. Where are you guys right now?''

'' Does Pine Grove ring a bell to you, Bruder?''

The other end of the phone went silent, then a SLAM was heard on the other side of the phone. Everyone grew worried, especially for Prussia, who didn't want Germany to get hurt again like he did during World War 2.

'' Germany, who are you talking to on the phone?''

'' Is it wrong to talk to my brother, England?''

'' Are you really talking to Prussia?''

'' I am. You can talk to him yourself.''

'' Prussia, are you there?''

'' What do you want? If you want me to eat your scones again, I'll just say NO.''

'' First of all, my scones are perfectly fine. Second, where are you?''

'' I'm in my bedroom. Why do you want to know? If your going to hand the phone over to my friend France, then you can do that right now.''

'' How come I saw you outside with Denmark, Norway, and the kids were looking for?''

Everyone looked around to see where England was looking from, until Tori saw a window that was open right by the city hall and with England looking out of it. She tapped Prussia on the shoulder and pointed to him where England was looking straight at the teens and nations. He was giving them all a smiling face, but not the kind smiling face you give to someone your happy to,it was the face that scared the living shit out of you.

'' Nice try Prussia. Trying to fool an older nation, not clever at all.''

He slammed the phone shut and threw it out the window, only to be caught by Apollo. England then picked up another I phone from his pocket and looked to be dialing somebody and put the phone next to his ear.

'' America, you might want to come outside. The kids are here.''

He ended the call and put his I phone back in his pocket, while continuing to look at the kids and nations, as Norway started to get deep chills from looking at England. Norway then realized something and stepped forward towards the window England was seen from.

'' England, you idiot. You drank the potion, didn't you?''

Everyone else looked at him weirdly, except for Denmark. He knew what Norway was talking about and he a bad feeling about it, while England remained silent.

'' Answer me, England! You drank the potion, didn't you?!''

England remained silent and only continued to stare and smile at Norway and the rest of the group outside. That's when Norway started to panic.

'' Denmark, Prussia get the kids out of here, now!''

'' Norway, what's going on?''

'' Look, America, China, France, and England are going to look for the kids. I want you two to take them back to Oak city and make sure they don't get hurt. Especially my son. Got it?''

Denmark and Prussia both nodded at Norway, while he smiled at them both.

'' GO NOW!"

Denmark, Prussia, and the kids started running, but Emli turned around and went to hug Norway and ran back with the group. America, China, and France got out of the building and looked around for any sign of the kids.

'' Iggy, where did they go? And when did Norway get here?''

'' First, I told you not to call me THAT name! Second, the kids went down the street with Denmark and Prussia. And, I know why the other nations were acting weirdly last night.''

America, China, and France just looked at England, thinking he finally lost it. Norway was still staring at him, as his troll appeared out of nowhere, looking angrily at England, while Flying Minty Green Bunny finally showed up flying by England's head.

'' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!''

'' This is Minty Green Bunny. She's going up ahead to follow the kids, while I deal with Norway. America, since this is your country, take a car and go with China and France and go after them.''

'' What will happen to you?''

'' I'll be dealing with Norway.''

England jumped out of the window and used his magic to hit Norway, but he missed. Flying Minty Green Bunny was flying away, when Norway looked over and sent his troll to catch her. The troll missed a few times to catch her, but he was able to jump high enough ( thanks to Norway's magic ) and was able to catch the flying bunny and put it inside a trash can.

America looked around for a car that he can use, when he spotted a green jeep with four doors. He went towards the jeep and used his hand to punch the window of the drivers side. He opened the car door and unlocked all of the doors to let France and China in.

'' Do you guys have a feeling that England finally lost it this time?''

'' Oui. I think so too.''

'' Exactly, aru!''

'' And also, I remember that grin Anlgleterre gave to Norway. He would use that grin whenever he would attack a pirate ship.''

'' Wait, IGGY WAS A PIRATE?!''

" That's not important right now, aru! We've got to go up ahead to find the kids.''

'' I don't think that my commrads should do that.''

The three allies turned to see Russia sitting next to America in the passenger seat, while Italy, Germany, Japan, Greece, and Turkey all came out from the back seat.

'' No one's going to hurt those kids at any cost.''

'' I'm humbly sorry, but you're not going to find the kids.''

'' Aiya, what's going on here? Why don't you want us to find the kids, aru?''

'' Doitsu, do we tell them?''

'' Tell us what?''

'' Well, since England's not here, well not in the car, there's a reason why we can't let you find the kids.''

'' What is it then, aru!''

'' Just don't faint. Shit, the jackass is asleep again!''

'' Well, those kids you guys are after are our kids.''

'' WHAT?!''

'' Mon dieu!''

'' Aiyaa!''

**So, do you guys like this chapter. You guys are pretty confused on what Norway said about England drinking some potion, and the fact the America, China, and France seeing Flying Minty Green Bunny, aren't you?'' Well the potion that England drank will be revealed in one of the future chapters, so I'm not telling you which one. Leave reviews so that they make me work faster. And NO FLAMES OR HATES PLEASE!**

**Until next time,**

**kellythehetaliafan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello I'm back. I was trying to write two stories when I posted Chapter 9, but I failed. That was on my bucket list!**

**America: you have a bucket list?**

**Yeah, who doesn't have one?**

**America: Tony doesn't.**

**Really. Fuck wait,where was I?**

**America: I'll just say it. Kelly doesn't own the hetalia characters at all.**

**America, you might want to look behind you.**

**( turns around to see the Slenderman )**

**America: AHHHHHHHHH! ( runs like crazy )**

**Thanks Slenderman! Enjoy the story**

* * *

America, France, and China couldn't believe their ears. Hearing that the kids that they were looking for in the past few days were actually the kids of nations was beyond in what they expected. No one said a word after that, well from the Allies that is.

They all passed out after they told them their secret, even though Turkey said not to.

Now, Germany was driving the jeep, while Japan sat in the passenger seat, everybody else sat in the back, and the allies were in the trunk. Germany had a hard time getting out of city square cause magic beams were hitting close to the car and a troll kept on running in front of the vehicle.

Now, they were all just outside of leaving Pine Grove, when Germany suddenly noticed that the car was rather quiet than in the last few minutes.

" Guys, doesn't the car seem more quiet than a minute ago?"

" Yeah. Wait, is anybody missing"

Everyone looked around the car to see who was missing, while Germany looked outside and saw someone outside with another figure walking towards the car.

" What's that over there?"

Everyone looked towards Germany's direction to the two figures outside walking, but couldn't make the figures out, until one of the figures got closer, everyone went silent.

" Doitsu! Help me, England got me!"

" Wait a minute, wasn't he just here?"

" Your forgetting that England- San can use magic."

" Oh."

" What's he pointing to his head?"

The second figure came closer to Italy and the nations couldn't identify the object that he was holding towards him, until Germany knew what it was.

" Mein Gott, he's pointing the gun towards Italy!"

No one saw it a first, but England was pointing a 19 9 mm semiautic pistol next to Itlay's head and it looked like England has gone berserk.

" What the hell happen to you England?! Why are you doing this?"

England stepped in front of Italy to reveal him wearing a long white shirt with brown pants, long black boots, and a long red jacket. His smile returned and looked like that he was going to laugh like mad.

" If you really want me to tell you, then get out of the bloody car!"

Everyone got out of the car ( except for the unconscious Allies ) and looked at England, while he walked towards them with the gun pointed to Italy's head.

" Do you wankers really want to know why I'm doing this?"

Everyone just looked at him with curiosity, even Italy was looking at him with curiosity instead of fear.

" It's because of a potion that I made a long time ago. I was tired of being a pirate for over a long period of time, so I made a potion that can calm me down into what I'm like today. I told no one about this, except to Norway, which he thought that it would be a bad for me to drink it again. So, I hid it in my house and never touch it again. Until when I left London. It got into my bag when I left and I didn't notice it until last night. I wanted to see if the magic wore off over the centuries. But when I drank it, I got my pirate form back."

The nations looked at England in shock as he was walking around them and still aiming the weapon towards the Italian.

" And since I heard that those teenagers are actually your children, It would have been a good idea to ask Norway on where they went, but I lost him instead. So, do any of you know where they went?"

The nations remained silent and England's smile disappeared to a nasty frown shown towards them all.

" Well isn't this fascinating, you don't even know where your own children left to. Amazing, so how about I ask my comrades to where they went."

England made his way to the back of the jeep and fired the gun at the lock and simply opened it to reveal no Allies in the trunk of the jeep.

" WHERE. ARE. THE. ALLIES?!"

* * *

Running for dear life was the only thing in everybody's mind. They were all outside of Pine grove and were just halfway to Oak city, when blue lights lit up the sky suddenly.

" Ok, since when do the skies ever have blue lights? We're not even in the Arctic area!"

" Hold on a minute you guys! I know who this is."

And on cue, Norway suddenly appeared with his troll in front of Denmark, Prussia, and the teens with him covered with bruised and blood stains on his clothing.

" OH MY GOD, NORGE!"

" MAMMA!"

Denmark and Emli ran towards Norway to see of he was okay, while he just smiled at them both and hugged them.

" What happened to you? Was it England that did this to you? If it was, then me and my twin would go Mafia on him!"

" It's nothing really, just a few scrapes and bruises everywhere. And yes England did this to me and don't go Mafia on him. He would kill you, literally."

" Norway, I just have a question. You told England that he drank some potion that he wasn't supposed to, what did that potion do to him anyways?"

Tori looked at Norway with concern, as he looked like that he really didn't want to tell them the truth of what happened to England.

" Well, the potion that England drank was-"

" THERE THEY ARE!"

Everyone turned to see three people running behind them and when they were about to start running again, one of them yelled back at them.

" DON'T RUN OFF, ARU! WE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT!"

And that's when these guys actually catched up with the group. When they stopped running one of them went to see Prussia and they started talking of who knows what, while the other two just stared at the teens.

" Hey kiddos, sorry for chasing you guys yesterday. If we knew that your parents were nations, then that would had more sense to us."

Tori stepped out of the group to face America and China, while Kyoto just kept looking at China.

" It's alright. We didn't know that you were friends to our parents. So we're basically on the same page."

" There are a lot of kids here, aru. Do you guys know who your parents are?"

" Only two of the kids here found their parents. Denmark and Prussia were going to tell is, but your friend interrupted him."

" Tori-San."

Kyoto pulled Tori away from the two nations, while they began to talk with Denmark and Norway.

" Kyoto, what are you doing?"

" I don't know if we could trust them. They could be spies."

" First, I think you saw WAY to much anime the other day. Second, of they were spies, wouldn't they be a little more secretive than they are right now?"

" Well, it's true of what your saying, except that I watch too much anime."

" Don't deny it. Oh god, I'm sounding like Alex."

" DON'T DENY US BEING TWINS!"

" NOT RIGHT NOW ALEX!"

America and China looked at Kyoto and Dae-Jung, seeing that they have similarities to a few certain nations they know of very well.

" China, is it just me or does one of the kids look like Japan while the other looks like South Korea?"

" Aiya. You need to use your head more, aru. And they do look like Japan and South Korea. Ah, you don't think they're-"

" Yup. The Hero thinks so too."

" Since when do we EVER think about the same thing and you actually got it right, aru?"

While China and America were talking, France decided to chat to Prussia and met his son, along with Emli.

" Mon dieu, why didn't you tell me that you had a child?"

" Because, the nations children could be captured by enemy nations, even though I'm not a nation, I can still be threatened by me and Russia's being captured."

" Wait what?"

" What?"

" Did you just say that Russia's the father of your child?"

" Yeah. And he's right behind you."

France turned behind him to see the tall Russian giving his childishly scary smile. And that's when France got scared.

" Oh, Bonjour, Russia. How have you been?"

" I've been fine France. Prussia, can it see my son? I haven't seen him since he was very small, da?"

" The awesome me is ok with you seeing your son. Conrad, your dad's here!"

Conrad looked from talking with Alex to see the tall Russian standing next to him, while Russia was giving him a concerned look, thinking that his son wouldn't recognize him.

" It seems the both of us look alike."

" It's seems that way, da?"

" Da!"

Russia then hugged Conrad, while everybody was thinking, ' how the hell did he get here so quick '. Prussia looked at his son and Russia hugging and saying things in Russia, he decided to join in as well. America turns around to see Russia hugging Prussia and Conrad, and yet, he doesn't even know that Russia's hugging his family.

" Why is Russia hugging Prussia and his kid?!"

" Can you not see the moment here da-ze?"

America looked at Dae-Jung with a confused look, then started to process the idea little pieces at a time, until.

" WAIT, HE HAS A KID WITH PRUSSIA?!"

" Now you finally notice, aru!"

And once again, America passed out, while everyone just looked at him and did nothing to get him back up, even the troll didn't want to do anything.

" Everyone agree that we just leave him here, say I."

" I!"

The group, along with the Allies walked away from the unconscious American, as he was waking up.

" Ow, my head. Hey, wait for the HERO!"

* * *

**This chapter was a pretty good. WE GOT PIRATE! ENGLAND IN THE STORY!**

**- Pirates of the Caribbean theme starts playing -**

**HELL YE- wait, I'm getting off track, but the music is cool though! So, You guys found out what happened to England, Conrad's family having a group hug. Now SHITS SERIOUS! Anyway, please review the story, and it's okay for you guys to give me ideas for later chapters. I'm cool with it!**

**Until next time,**

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**1000 views?! ( over 1000 ) IM SO PROUD! Thank you to all of my viewers for reading and leaving good reviews for my story.**

**Inner Kiwi: She's really grateful for that.**** Kelly doesn't own Hetalia nor the characters in the story. BUT, she only owns me, the OC's and herself.**

**Exactly! Now enjoy!**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

England had Italy sit next to them in the back seat of the jeep with the gun pointing to the Italians head, while ( like last time ) Germany was driving the car, Japan in the passenger seat with a wounded leg, and everybody else in the trunk. NOW they were outside of Pine Grove, just about a minute away. Your probably thinking what happened since the last time we saw the nations? Well, it went like this.

* * *

_Previously_

" WHERE. ARE. THE. ALLIES?!"

England faced the nations, while everybody had confused looks appear on their faces. Japan walked towards the trunk to only see an empty space in front of him.

" They were just here England-San."

" Do YOU know where they went Japan?"

" I don't know England-San! They were just here!"

England walked away from the trunk and went towards Japan, who was starting to shiver in fear of his friend. England stopped in front of him, while everyone else looked at them both and Greece and Turkey looked like killing England.

" So, you really don't know where they went?"

" I don't. I'm sorry."

England turned towards the nations and at Italy behind him and stared to chuckle a bit to himself. He then stopped and just smiled at them.

" Well, since you don't know where they are, how about I give you all a surprise from me to you?"

As the nations continue to look at England, he sharply turned around while pulling out his gun and pointing it at Japan. The Asian nation looked in shock as England pulled the trigger to the gun.

The bullet was fired and hit at Japans leg, as blood began to stain his white pants. He fell backwards, while grabbing his , Greece, and Turkey sprinted towards Japan, as he was screaming in pain. Italy began to run towards his ally, but was looked at England's emerald eyes of warning and stopped where he was and saw the aftermath unfold.

Greece and Turkey were comforting Japan, as Germany was treating his wounded leg. Germany then looked at the english nation in fury. But his voice was low, dangerously low.

" Why would you hurt your friend? He has done nothing wrong!"

" Germany, the reason I shot him was that he didn't know where YOUR children are. So, if someone doesn't know something I want to know, I shoot them."

And this was when the German's anger level was too high. He got up from treating Japan and walked towards him, but was suddenly pushed to the ground ( face first ) a few feet away from the Japanese nation.

" What?!"

England walked towards Germany and crouched in front of him and was directly face to face with him.

" And, you know that my gentlemen self couldn't hurt the ones he cares about most. But with this new form, I can hurt anyone I want. And what would happen if you even try to hurt or kill me?"

England was soon in his thoughts for a few seconds, until he looked at the German and at the other nations, in which he chuckled at them. He again faced Germany, who was still pulled to the ground and gave him a smile.

" Now, where was I? Oh yes of course, If you try to kill or hurt me, I don't think your child will ever meet you again."

England turned towards the other nations and at Italy, who was behind England the entire time. None of the other nations saw or heard it, but Flying Minty Green Bunny flew towards England and whispered in his ear something which made him smile.

" Alright, a little birdy told me that the kids, the allies , and other nations are heading back towards Oak City. So, all of you get in the bloody car!"

The nations looked at England, while Japan was on the floor, clutching his blood slacked pant leg. No one moved, until England once again pointed the gun towards Italy and everybody else started to walk to the car. Germany went to the drivers side of the car, Japan to the passenger seat with some assistance of walking by Greece, Italy and England in the back seat, and Turkey and Greece in the trunk.

Germany started the car and began to drive out of town square and eventually out of Pine Grove. And only one thing was on the minds of the nations ( except England ).

_" Will the children be safe? _"

* * *

The nations and the kids finally reached Oak City. They all continued to run back to where the kids were most familiar with.

" Wait, are we going where I think were going?"

" Exactly, Alex were heading back towards the house!"

The kids ran ahead, until they reached the house. The nations looked at each other and they all entered the old orphanage. They began to close all of the blinds, lock the doors, and the nations pulled out their weapons, while the kids were amazed how Denmark suddenly got an axe out of nowhere.

France was looking at mirror, checking to see if he didn't mess up his hair until his phone started to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.

" Bonjour Spain. Now is not the time to call."

" AHHHHHHHHH IT'S FRANCE! "

" Romano? Ohonhonhon~ "

" DAMMIT! "

Everyone turned their attention to France, who apparently was on the phone with Romano. Russia walks over to France and gives him his childishly smile, which made his spine shiver.

" France can I talk to the person on the phone?"

" O - oui of c - course ."

France hands his phone over to Russia, while the Frenchman walks away frightened and quietly.

" Is the wine bastard gone?"

" Hello Romano."

" CRAP! IT'S RUSSIA"

" Nice to talk to you too. Is there anything you need right now?"

" There is bastard. I've been trying to call my little fratello for over 30 minutes and he hasn't picked up. What the Fuck is going on with you guys? And where the hell are you? You bastards missed the G8 meeting today! "

Russia looked at the nations and the kids, as he put his hand over the phone.

" Do I tell him where we are?"

America faced Russia with a serious look and gave him a nod. Russia took his hand off of the phone and placed the phone on speaker.

" Is it okay if I put you on face time?"

" HELL YEAH IT IS! "

Russia hangs up the phone and then places a face time call on Frances phone. He looks at the back of the phone and sees the case of a French flag on it, as the phone began to ring.

" France should change his phone case and put my flag on their."

" NON!"

The phone stopped ringing as a very pissed of Romano came up on the screen. Russia just gave him his usual smile and Romano began talking.

" Alright your on face time. What's going on with my fratello?"

Russia moves around a bit, until he's in front of the nations and the kids. He looks over and again, America gives him an okay nod.

" I'm going to switch cameras."

" Why the Fuck would you do that?''

" To let you know what's going on. Is that alright, da?"

Romano grumbled an ' okay ' and Russia pressed on the screen, which the camera turned over to face the nations along with the kids. And Romano looked in shock.

" WHAT THE HELL?!"

**YEAH I got this chapter done. I'm sorry I took forever you guys. I just have one thing to say. Writers block. It sucks.**

**Inner Kiwi: Now you know how it feels to be a fanfiction author.**

**Yeah I feel their pain. Anyway Leave reviews and give me ideas for future chapter. It's okay to have your own ideas for other chapters. Just PM me.**

**Until next time, **

**Kellythehetaliafan**


End file.
